Death Plan
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Everything had been planned priorly. It was too late when he realised that he was the lead actor in staging his own death! Three shot! WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Plan**

 **~ PROLOGUE ~**

'No! Listen to me! I don't have much time! We have been betrayed! Hello? Damn! Hello? Can you hear -'

A sudden loud gunshot disturbed the stillness of the night.

The man had been preoccupied with talking on the cell phone and had failed to notice that he was not alone. His assailant had been lurking in the darkness looking for the right moment to attack.

A single bullet ripped through his black vest, entering his muscular torso. The rats that were sleeping peacefully behind the boarded walls scurried aimlessly around the room, disturbed by the deafening sound of the fired bullet.

Staggering backwards slightly, he collapsed on the floor, blood gushing out of his wound.

His assailant moved out of the shadows to face him.

The man saw his assailant clearly. There was a delay of few seconds before he actually felt the pain. He was caught by surprise at the same time.

'Why?' he mouthed clutching his chest to curb the pain.

'It's a part of my job' she replied calmly.

A memory flashed through his mind... When he had asked her on the very first day they had met...

'What do you do?' he had asked.

'I kill people!' she had joked.

The reply had been very prompt.

'It was not a joke' the man realised in horror.

But unfortunately it was too late now. He felt strange as to how aware he was as he lay there dying.

There was no remorse in her beautiful eyes. Absolutely no emotion of any sort was reflected on her face.

He wanted to die looking into those eyes.

His breathing became ragged and the man thought he saw a tiny tear in her eye for a few seconds before death had taken its toll on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Okay so here is the update. This chapter is inspired from a Hollywood Movie (I will reveal the name in the last_ chapter) _  
__Ofcourse I have altered the plot it is not exactly similar to the film but particularly this chapter may seem somewhat similar if you have watched the movie._ _  
_ _Enjoy the chapter and lastly don't forget to leave a review._

 **Chapter 2**

The smell of Coffee and toast wafted into their room. Shreya inhaled the delicious smell with her eyes still closed. A smile automatically crept on her lips.

Still half asleep she reached to her right side to feel the sheets and the pillow next to her. The bed was empty. Rubbing a hand across her face she finally opened to eyes and saw him making his way towards her with a tray in his hands.

'Evening love' he whispered giving her a gentle kiss.

Shreya's eyes flew open. She sat bolt upright on her bed and looked around the dark room.

'It was a dream! How silly of me!' she exclaimed.

Shreya had barely slept for three - four hours. She glanced at the wall clock. It showed quarter to seven. She jumped out of the bed and threw a leather jacket around herself. It had snowed and the evening was indeed chilly.

Besides the soft padding of her bare feet on the floor the house was completely quiet. No loud music, no messy bedroom, no usual chatter, and lastly no evening coffee brewing and cooking in the kitchen. There was absolutely no sound.

'Daya?' Shreya called out.

There was no response to her question.

'Daya where are you? Come on fast! We have a flight to catch!' Shreya called out moving from one room to other.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Sometime later, At the airport.**

She was sitting at the airport sipping coffee. Having checked in the heavy luggage into the jetliner she was waiting for the announcement.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Flight no 507 is now boarding. All the business class passengers are requested to proceed to gate no 4 and gate no 5. Thank you. Have a safe journey.' announced the mechanical intercom voice.

Shreya got up and looked sideways at him.

'Let's go' she said to Daya smiling at him.

They proceeded towards gate no 4, Shreya carrying her heavy handbag behind her.

They were quite early to arrive. The line wasn't too big. She waited patiently.

Shreya got the boarding pass and passport checked.

'Welcome abroad. Your seats are to the extreme left at the rear. Enjoy your flight,' the attendant said.

Shreya nodded in response and walked onto the boarding walk.

Shreya pushed her handbag into the bin above her seat and then settled into her seat comfortably. Shreya wiped the fog that had appeared on her window.

She could see the illuminated runway. The flights were lined up for takeoff.

The seats began to fill in slowly as the travellers got into the plane. A tall thin man caught Shreya's attention. He had not noticed her yet. He was to the left in the row ahead of her. He was well groomed and flaunted gold rimmed specs. He was looking dapper in a brown suit.

Soon enough the intercom buzzed with a pleasant voice.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please? My name is Mia Tarts and I'll be your flight attendant this evening. I'd like to welcome you aboard American Airlines flight 507 with non-stop service from New York City to New Delhi, India. Please turn your attention to the overhead TVs for a safety demonstration video.'

Once the usual formalities were done, passengers were asked to fasten the seat belts as the familiar sound of the plane engine began to buzz.

Shreya sighed dreamily as she looked out of the window. 'Take offs are the best aren't they? It just gives the feeling of leaving everything behind in a way and start anew. Do you get what I mean?' she whispered.

'Yes I know sweetheart. But you know I won't ever leave you alone, don't you? I would stay with you forever' he whispered.

Shreya glanced sideways. He had his eyes only for her. She caressed his handsome face, smiling.

'I love you Shreya' said Daya.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it immediately as continued looking outside the window. The houses and cars became smaller and smaller as the flight took off in the air.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Shreya didn't know when she fell asleep.  
Suddenly her eyes flew open. The plane was shaking slightly.

At that moment a flight attendant came over the intercom.

'Attention all passengers, we are experiencing a minor turbulence. I therefore request all passengers to remain seated. Thank you.'

Shreya felt the seat next to her. It was empty.

'Daya? Where are you?' she called out.

She switched on the light. Daya's leather jacket was lying in the seat next to her. But he was nowhere to be seen.

As she casually looked around, she jumped frightfully. The man in the brown suit was staring at her. Not even a flicker of an eyelid. Shreya shifted nervously in her seat and looked outside the window.  
The man in brown suit was giving her creeps. She hoped Daya would arrive soon.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya waited for a good half hour. She tried calling Daya but his cell phone was switched off.

'But where could he go? That to without telling her? I think I should go and look for him' she thought.

She slowly made her way though the airplane aisle looking for him. After a good fifteen minutes of searching, she back towards her seat feeling slightly dejected. Finally she pressed the 'Call Flight Attendant' button.

A minute later a lady flight attendant walked towards her.

'Good evening Mam! I am Julia. How can I help you?' she asked.

'M - my husband is missing' Shreya stammered.

Julia stared at her curiously before muttering, 'Missing?'

'Y - yes' Shreya stuttered.

'Relax Mam. He must be somewhere around here' she said.

'No no he is not here. I dozed off for some time ago. And when I woke up, he was not here. I waited for some time. But he didn't come. I checked the washrooms, I looked for him in the business as well as the economy class. Can you allow me to check the first class section please?' Shreya asked breathlessly.

'Mam I am sorry but you can't just walk in there like that! I suggest you wait for some time -' Julia was speaking when she was interrupted...

'No! You do not understand! It has been 45 minutes since he's missing. He doesn't do that ever. He doesn't leave me alone like this... Please...' said Shreya tearfully.

'Okay okay. Please calm down. I'll make an announcement over the intercom. That way your message will reach your husband. Is that okay with you?' asked Julia.

'Yeah. That's okay. Thank you' said Shreya relieved.

'May I know your husband's name Mam?' asked Julia.

'Daya. Daya Shetty.' said Shreya.

'Kindly settle down. And don't worry. Your husband will be back soon' said Julia smiling.

Shreya sat back on her seat. She felt restless. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly her eye caught the passenger sitting on the left row ahead of her. He was the man in the brown suit who had been staring at her since she had boarded the flight.

As shreya glanced at him, he looked away instantly and continued reading the magazine in his hand.

Minutes passed. Shreya heard Julia over the intercom requesting man named Daya Shetty to return to his seat A77 in business class immediately. Shreya sat fidgeting in her seat waiting for him. But there was no sign of Daya.

'Daya where are you? Where did you go without informing me?' she wondered fearfully.

She didn't know why but something didn't feel right. It felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Half an hour later, Daya had still not returned. Now Shreya was in state of panic.

Most of the passengers were asleep. Her wrist watch showed it was 12.10 am. She pressed the 'Call Flight Attendant' button again.

Julia made her way towards Shreya's seat.

'Yes Mam?' she asked.

'Where is my husband? He has still not returned' said Shreya in a shrill voice.

'Mam I really don't know. I had made the announcement sometime ago.' said Julia.

'Please let me check the entire flight. I am sure something has happened. Something terrible!' said Shreya in a panicky voice.

'I am afraid you can't do that! Everyone is asleep. I won't have the passengers getting disturbed!' said Julia shocked.

'To hell with the passengers and their sleep! I don't care! I want my husband back that's it!' Shreya yelled.

There was slight movement. The man in the brown suit switched on the light to look at Shreya. His hair was tousled from sleep.

There was a general murmur of voices as people around craned their necks to find out what the matter was.

'Mam please! Stop shouting for heaven's sake!' said Julia heatedly.

'Hey what's the matter Julia?' another flight attendant asked her.

'Nothing Logan… Just another cranky passenger' Julia muttered.

Now Shreya lost her temper.

'Get out of the way!' Shreya yelled pushing Julia aside.

'Ouch! Logan catch her! Don't let her escape!' Julia yelled massaging her ankle.

'Hey wait up!' Logan shouted catching Shreya's wrist.

A moment later, Logan let out an ear splitting shriek.

Shreya had bit him hard on the wrist.

As soon as he had let go of her hand, Shreya had fled.

'Oh god! Logan! Are you okay?' Julia asked in horror.

'Damn this woman!' Logan said gritting his teeth. His eyes were watering.

By now the entire 'A' block was awake. They were confused unable to understand what was happening.

'We must stop her! The woman is crazy!' said Julia.

'Yeah... let's go! Ow! It hurts!' cried Logan.

'Oh my god! What's wrong? Is our plane being hijacked by terrorists?' a passenger asked in a scared voice.

'What?!' another passenger yelled in terror.

'Hey you! Shut up! It's nothing like that. Just go back to sleep!' Julia yelled.

'Yeah it's just one crazy female we are dealing with!' shouted Logan as they hurtled after Shreya.

The man in the brown suit simply stared at them for a long time. Then with a smirk, he switched off the light and went back to sleep.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Shreya had somehow managed to sneak inside the first class compartment.

The plush seats were just four to a row, two on each side of the aisle. Almost all passengers were fast asleep.

The exquisite bar which was stocked up with fine wines and whiskeys was empty. The bartender cast a curious look at Shreya as she rushed past him.

She hadn't had any luck so far in finding Daya. She was about to go back when -

'There you are!' a shrill voice echoed behind her.

Shreya turned to find Julia and Logan blocking her way out.

'Leave me alone.' said Shreya heatedly.

'I don't think so!' said Logan.

He darted forward and caught her arm.

'Leave me!' Shreya shouted.

'You are not supposed to be here. Let's get you back to your seat where you belong' said Logan.

'No! Leave me!' Shreya screamed struggling to escape from his grasp.

'But Logan didn't let her escape. Instead he clamped her mouth to stop her from screaming.

People were gawping at them whispering between themselves. Some of them had stood up for better look.

Logan led Shreya to her seat.

'Sit still! What the hell is your problem? You can't roam around and disturb everyone like that!' Logan shouted.

'I am looking for my husband! Don't you get it?' Shreya screamed.

'Hey what's the problem? Why can't you just keep your voice down and talk? People here are trying to sleep! Just calm down woman!' the passenger in front of her snapped.

'Do you think this is a joke? My husband is fucking missing, how do you expect me to calm down? His cell phone is switched off. I can't reach him in anyway. What if he is in trouble? What if he is hurt?' Shreya asked flaring up.

She suddenly felt dizzy. She took lungful of oxygen and sat down on her seat.

'Hey? Are you alright?' Julia asked in a concerned voice.

'No I am not! Please find him. Find Daya for me please' she said.

She covered her face in her hands and started sobbing.

'Hey don't worry we are going to find him' said a new voice.

Shreya looked up and saw the man in the brown suit sitting next to her.

Looking at him, Shreya went into hysterics.

'You! Get away from me! What have you done to Daya? Where have you kept him? You were keeping an eye on us since we boarded this flight!' Shreya screamed.

'Hey I haven't done anything!' the man said taken aback at her sudden accusation.

'Liar!,' Shreya yelled and caught his collar.

'Hey! Let go!' he yelled.

The man in the brown suit was struggling to get free from her grip. Julia was pulling Shreya from behind. The scene was indeed chaotic.

'Logan! Get the captain right now! This is getting on my nerves! I can't handle this woman anymore!' Julia yelled over the commotion.

'Julia but the captain must be asleep! How can I- '

'Logan just go!' Julia snapped at him.

'Okay' Logan said and went away.

'Leave him! Else you will be sorry!' Julia warned her.

'No! He is lying! I won't let go!' screamed Shreya like an angry cat.

'Stop it! What the matter?' came a new voice.

Shreya stopped to see the newcomer.

'Leave the gentleman at once else I am afraid we'll have to arrest you' said the captain sternly.

Shreya left the man and stood still.

'Are you okay?' the captain asked the man.

'It's fine. It's fine. I am okay' said the man in the brown suit. He was eyeing Shreya curiously.

Tears were streaming down Shreya's cheeks. She wiped them quiet furiously.

'Can you get some water?' the captain asked Julia.

'Sir but' Julia protested.

'Julia please' said the captain.

A moment later, Julia handed the captain a bottle of mineral water.

'Please have some water Mam' said the Captain offering Shreya the water bottle.

'No. Thank you' she said curtly.

'I insist Mam. Please' said the Captain.

Shreya gulped down some water.

'Okay tell me what the problem is. Why are you so distressed?' he asked gently.

Shreya narrated the entire events since she had boarded the flight.

'And you suspect this gentleman? Why is that so?' asked the Captain.

'He was staring at me ever since we boarded the flight. He is acting weird' said Shreya.

The Captain smiled and said, 'You are very beautiful. I am sure he couldn't have helped staring at you.'

'Shut the fuck up!' Shreya said suddenly flaring up.

'I am sorry. So what do you expect is to do?' asked the Captain.

'Arrest this man. Ask him what he has done to Daya!' said Shreya.

'I haven't done anything sir trust me!' said the man in the brown suit.

'May I know your name sir? And do you know this woman?' asked the Captain.

'My name is Jason. And I am telling the truth. I don't know this woman.' said Jason.

'Why isn't anyone co -operating with me!' Shreya demanded.

She was very puffy eyed.

'What do you think we are doing from past three hours then?' asked Logan outraged.

'Yeah apart from cooperating we have also tolerated all this nonsense of yours' snapped Julia.

'Hey stop it you two!' said the Captain.

'How does your husband look?' he asked.

Shreya fumbled into her purse and took out her cell phone. She showed Daya's photo to the captain.

'I see. Okay has anybody seen this man?' the captain asked the passengers.

Nobody spoke.

'What the hell are you trying to say? Do you think I am crazy?' Shreya demanded.

'I really don't remember seeing this man here' said the passenger.

'Jason when you boarded the flight was she alone or with someone?' asked the Captain.

'I haven't this man. Yes. I think was all alone.' said Jason.

'Oh great! This woman is insane. She was hallucinating all this time!' said Julia angrily.

'I am not hallucinating! He is lying! He has done something to Daya! He is lying. Arrest him now. I know he's done it' said Shreya pointing at Jason.

'I can't do that! We have no proof!' said the Captain.

'But why would I lie? This is my husband's jacket! He was here with me!' said Shreya pointing to the leather jacket next to the seat.

'Sir may I speak to you for a moment?' asked Jason in a soft voice.

The Captain excused himself. Once they were out of earshot, Jason said, 'Sir I suspect she is going through a mental trauma. I can see that. I am a psychiatrist by profession. And I am sure I haven't seen that man who claims to be her husband anywhere here'

'I understand. Besides how can a man just vanish into thin air? And how can he get lost on this aircraft? He is a full grown man and not kid' agreed the Captain.

'Something's very wrong with her.' said Jason.

'Okay. I will have someone arranged to keep a watch over her.' said the Captain.

'I am telling the truth. Please believe me' Shreya whispered glassy eyed.

The Captain and the flight crew were genuinely worried for her sanity.

'May I see you and your husband's boarding pass?' asked the Captain.

Shreya fumbled into her bag once again. To her surprise, Daya's boarding pass was missing.

'I - I don't believe this! Daya's boarding pass is missing! This has been pre-planned! It's a perfectly staged crime' said Shreya aghast.

The Captain handed back boarding pass to her after checking it.

'Mam I really don't know what to do. I am really helpless. I am sorry I can't help you anymore.' said the Captain.

'No! Don't do this to me! Please!' Shreya begged breaking down completely.

'Hey hey stop crying! Okay I have one last resort left. I am going to check our computer system. If your husband has boarded this flight, our computer will have his record' said the Captain.

Shreya nodded through stifled sobs.

'Logan can you please go and check?' the Captain asked.

Julia handed her a tissue.

Shreya's heart was beating fast. What the hell was happening? Where was he? Was he safe?

She kept staring into the void. She was not in her senses. She felt as if something very large was trying to get out of her stomach. She was waiting, her nerves jangling, for Logan to arrive and give her good news.

Five minutes later, Logan arrived.

'What happened? Did you check the records?' asked the Captain.

Every eye was upon Logan. They were waiting for him to speak.

Finally Logan spoke in a hoarse voice, 'Sir I double checked the records. No passenger named Daya Shetty has boarded this flight.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The images of Daya lying cold and dead in the house surfaced in his mind and Abhijeet shut his eyes tightly.

He struggled to accept the fact that Daya had killed himself. It was impossible. Abhijeet had known Daya since many years now and he knew Daya couldn't do this. It was a well planned, cold blooded murder.

'Sir! Please do something! I don't believe this! Daya can't commit suicide! He can't! I know it!' said Abhijeet.

ACP Pradyuman had not quite recovered from the shock that Daya was no more with them. He stared into the oblivion without blinking his eyes.

'Who could it be? It was just Daya and the new officer Shreya... Oh my god! What if Shreya...?' Abhijeet wondered fearfully.

The phone call from Daya a few hours ago before they heard of his death, replayed in his head once again.  
 **  
** **** FLASHBACK ****

'No! Listen to me! I don't have much time! We have been betrayed! Hello? Damn! Hello? Can you hear -' Daya had been shouting hoping desperately that Abhijeet would hear him.

 **** FLASHBACK OVER****

Abhijeet was sure that he had heard a gunshot before their call was disconnected. He had tried calling him maybe over hundred times but surprisingly Daya's phone had been switched off.  
 **  
** **** FLASHBACK **** **  
**  
 **An hour after the phone call with Daya, CID Bureau Mumbai-**

'Hello CID Mumbai, Senior Inspector Abhijeet speaking!'

'Sir My name is Max Sanders. I am calling from the New York Police Department' said Max.

'Yes what is it?' asked Abhijeet.

'Sir I was aware of the fact that two officers from your Investigation Department were here for some undercover mission' said Max.

'Yes. That's right. What's wrong? Is there a problem?' asked Abhijeet.

'Sir I am sorry to break this news to you but one of your officers is no more. Officer Daya Shetty. We received a phone call a few minutes ago from his wife, officer Shreya.

We thoroughly investigated the crime scene and we have performed a post mortem analysis of his body as well as per instructions of his wife.

The report states that Officer Daya Shetty has been kiled by a bullet wound. We have recovered the gun with which he was killed as well.

And the gun has Officer Daya Shetty's fingerprints on it. We believe that it a case of suicide.  
Sir? Are you on the line?' asked Max.

Abhijeet couldn't utter a single word.

'What the hell was Max talking about? He had certainly gone mad! He must have mistaken someone else as Daya. How the hell could Daya be dead? And how could Shreya be Daya's wife? Daya and Shreya were in Newyork for an undercover mission. They were certainly not married!' he thought.

'O - Officer I don't understand y - you! Officer Shreya is not Daya's wife! And the most important thing - Daya is not dead! I am sure you must be mistaken... He just can't be dead' yelled Abhijeet.

'I am sorry for your loss sir. But whatever I told you is the truth. I have emailed you the detailed reports of the case as well as the evidences and photographs of the investigation which we have made.  
And one more thing - Officer Shreya has left you a message that she is coming to India with the earliest available flight and she will get officer Daya's coffin along with her.' said Max.

 **** FLASHBACK OVER ****

Everything had happened in a flash at that time and amidst all the shock and confusion, Abhijeet hadn't been able to think properly.

If not Shreya, then who else could do it? Nobody else was with Daya. And when had they got married? How come Daya hadn't told him anything?

Abhijeet was sure something was fishy.

'I will personally investigate into this matter. I won't let her escape till I am satisfied that she is not guilty' thought Abhijeet.

Without wasting much time, he checked few flight details and then he made an urgent call.

 **O-o-o-o**

**Aboard the flight -**

'No... No! You are lying! My husband was with me. I am telling you the truth!' Shreya yelled tearfully.

She closed her eyes wishing this nightmare would end. Where the hell was Daya?

'Captain what do we do with her?' whispered Julia.

'Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment sir?' asked Jason.

Once they were out of earshot, Jason said, 'Captain we are wasting our time. I am sure something is not right. The young lady is mentally disturbed and it's not safe for her to be alone. It's not safe for other passengers as well. I suggest we give her a sedative and a flight attendant should keep an eye on her'

'I think you are right' agreed the Captain.

'Sir! You are not going to believe this!' Logan exclaimed appearing begins them. He was slightly out of breath.

'What's the matter?' asked the Captain.

'Sir we have just received a wire message from India from CID Bombay. Sir the lady - her husband is dead! She boarded this flight with his coffin. And the officers in India suspect that she is involved in killing her husband. According to them, these two weren't even married. So how does she claim to be his wife, sir? You see both of them were police officers. They were investigating a case in New York. So the officers have requested to detain her in police custody as soon as the flight lands' said Logan.

'Oh freak! What the hell?!' asked Jason shocked.

'What are you talking about? It's about my husband isn't it?' Shreya asked making them all jump.

'Mam can you please take your seat? I understand your concern and I will make sure that I find your husband.' said the Captain.

'No. Thank you Captain. I am grateful for all the help you and your staff gave me. But now I think I should take matters in my own hand. I will check every nook and corner of this flight till I find my husband. I am sure you will co - operate with me' said Shreya in a steely voice.

'I am afraid I certainly can't allow that' said the Captain.

'I see. Alright then. Stop me if you can!' she said backing off.

'Just stop her! Bring her to the flight's cargo room! I want her to see her husband's dead body. And someone get a sedative ready' ordered the Captain.

'Sir no! You can't let her see her husband's dead body! That will add to her already existing mental trauma' said Jason.

'Shut up! You don't need to tell what to! Get back to your seat! She is a suspected criminal. We can't let her hang around freely in this flight. And maybe once she sees her husband's dead body, she will calm down.' said the Captain.

Jason kept quiet and followed the Captain silently.

Within few minutes, Shreya had been forcefully ushered in to the flight's cargo by Julia and Logan.

The Captain and the mysterious Jason in the brown suit were already present there.

'What are you going to do with me?' Shreya screamed.

'Be quiet. I have had enough of this nonsense. I will not tolerate this anymore. I don't know whether you are telling the truth or not but I want you to see this for yourself.' said the Captain sternly.

'What is it?' asked Shreya.

'I don't know anything about you. But looking at the facts here is what I feel. You boarded this flight alone. Your husband was never with you. You were lying all this time! And to prove whatever I said, I must offer you some proof. This Coffin, does it belong to you?' asked the Captain.

'Y -yes. I brought it along with me. But what's that got to do with Daya?' asked Shreya.

'Open the Coffin. I want you to see what's inside' said the Captain.

'Sir, you really can't allow that!' said Logan.

'You have my orders. I will handle the matter myself' said the Captain.

With trembling hands, she lifted the lid of the coffin. There was a murmur of surprise. The man resting in the coffin was none other than Daya. That photograph which Shreya had of him matched perfectly with the dead body.

'No! No!' Shreya shouted. He stood up, tears streaming down her face. She almost kicked the side of the coffin and asked angrily, 'Which one of you did it?'

'Daya... why did you leave me? Why?' she sobbed before asking once again 'Who killed him?'

'Mam, I am sorry for your loss -' said the Captain.

'Shut up! I will put all of you behind bars! You have plotted this against me! You are in this together' she screamed and when Logan came closer in order to tell her to calm down, she tightened her hands around his neck almost strangling him.

Logan became hysterical and yelled, 'Leave me you psycho woman!'

Everyone was trying to pull her away from Logan but her grip was strong.

'Get the sedative! Fast!' ordered the Captain.

Jason injected the sedative in Shreya's arm and within next few minutes she stopped struggling. She collapsed on the floor, fast asleep.

'We have orders to keep her detained. Logan handcuffed her and get her back to her seat. I would appreciate if you, Mr Jason would keep an eye on her and please make sure she is on sedatives till the flight lands. I will have Logan or Julia keep a watch on her as well.' said the Captain.

'Yes of course' said Jason.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

When the flight landed, Abhijeet and ACP Pradyuman took custody of the Coffin.

'She wreaked quite a havoc board. We had to give her a sedative' said the Captain.

'What happened exactly?' asked Abjijeet.

Jason told them whatever had happened since Shreya boarded the flight.

Shreya stirred in her sleep. She felt her head heavy as the after effects of the sleeping drug wore off. When she opened her eyes, she was in an unknown room which she didn't recognise. There was no window. Just a single door. A moment later, the door flew open with a bang and Abhjeet walked inside.

'What did you do? I want to hear ONLY THE TRUTH AND NOTHING ELSE!' he bellowed, spit flying from his mouth.

'I didn't do anything' said Shreya calmly.

'LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR!' he yelled.

Shreya simply stared at him choosing not to reply.

'When did you get married? You were the only one with him. He had talked to me minutes before you killed him! He said he had been betrayed!' said Abhijeet angrily.

A moment of silence and then - laughter. Shreya was shaking in laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Stop it! I will kill you! I really mean it!' Abhijeet screamed.

'Abhijeet!' ACP Pradyuman called heatedly from the doorway followed by Jason.

'Sir she has killed him!' said Abhijeet.

'You cannot accuse her! We do not have proofs against her' said ACP Pradyuman.

Shreya continued laughing. She was almost rolling on the floor now.

'D - Daya is (hiccup) not dead! He came with me here! He (hiccup) is crazy' said Shreya pointing a finger at Abhijeet.

'Sir she is not mentally sane. I am a Psychiatrist. I know the behavioural patterns. You can consult some other doctor if you don't believe me' said Jason.

'She is faking it! She was talking to me normally a few minutes ago' said Abhijeet.

But unfortunately nobody believed him that time. However ACP Pradyuman assured him that he would look in every minute detail.

 **O-o-o-o**

Abhijeet knew that Shreya was responsible for Daya's death. Daya would never commit suicide. He had been staged! And he could do nothing about it! ACP Pradyuman believed him but they had no evidences against her. The lawyers were successful in defending her case and the verdict was on her side.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya lay on the bed in the hospital wing and listened calmly to the words of the news reporter as she spoke about how Shreya's condition was mentally unstable.

'Will you just shut the television? It's over now' said the man in the brown suit.

Shreya smiled sweetly at him and shut the TV. She took the Coffee mug which he offered her.

'Are you going to explain everything now?' he asked.

'What? You already know everything. The evidences against us have been destroyed. No o e can harm us now. But it was a narrow escape! Abhijeet had almost been convinced that I was guilty' said Shreya.

'I believe he still thinks so. When did you get married to him? And why did you take such a drastic step of killing Daya?' asked Jason.

'Oh we had decided to fake our marriage. It was necessary for the investigation. When he led me to the evidence against us, I destroyed them. He saw me doing it. I really didn't want to hurt him. He was a nice guy and pretty good looking too.' said Shreya.

Jason merely grunted.

'You put up quite a show in the flight!' said Jason.

'Oh thank god you took the hint and told them that I was not mentally stable. Knowing Abhijeet, I knew he would not accept his best friend's death so easily. I had to do something. So I put up all the drama of looking for Daya everywhere and everyone fell into my trap. When they found him dead in his coffin, they believed that I am crazy. They believed that I was going through some mental trauma and hadn't accepted his death. If not for that, I would have been behind bars today. And you know how I got the idea? I had watched a film starring Jodie Foster called 'Flight Plan' some time ago. Ofcourse the film took a different turn in the end.' said Shreya.

'You know what I was there when they checked the security footage. It showed you speaking with the invisible air!' said Jason.

'Ah that! I knew some camera at the Airport will capture me. So I began speaking to Daya as if he was really present there with me. That worked really well in my favour' said Shreya with a wicked grin.

'Brilliant! Wait till Boss hears this! You are going to be rewarded generously!' said Jason.

'Tell him to get me out of this mess first. I am not going to stay here in this hospital' she snapped.

'I will! Don't worry! I should better get going now.' said Jason and left.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya sat in the silent hospital wing. She pictured Daya lying on the floor, clutching his chest where her bullet had hit him where an alarming amount of blood had already been lost.

His eyes had clearly reflected shock and anger of betrayal and a tear had almost slipped from her eye. She didn't want to hurt him but it was necessary to save her own skin. You really can't save everyone, every time.  
 **  
** ***** THE END *****


End file.
